gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Benelli Nova
The Benelli Nova is an Italian made shotgun, manufactured by Benelli since the 1990s. The Nova uses a pump action mechanism, which is encased in a single piece polymer frame, which incorporates both the receiver and the stock. History The Nova was developed in the late 1990s, as technology surronding the use of polymers was also being tested. As such, the Nova uses a unique polymer known as Technopolymer, which Benelli claim to be resistant to both extreme heat and cold. Because the polymer is low in weight, the Nova is popular as a hunting shotgun because of this, and has remained a popular model for Benelli since its release, with other versions being developed, including the Supernova. Design Details As mentioned above, the key feature of the Nova is its Technopolymer frame, which means that the receiver and stock are manufactured as a single piece. This gives the Nova a significant amount of strength, meaning it came be loaded with the more powerful 12 or 20 gauge shots in use. The stock is fitted with a recoil pad to absorb some of the recoil energy produced, while the trigger guard is also manufactured from the temperature resistant polymer. The Nova is available in three different barrel lengths as standard: 18.5in (470mm), 20in (510mm) and 24in (610mm), with the option of having a ventilated rib added as well as a picatinny rail. Safety on the Nova is in the form of an ambidextrous mechanism which locks the bolt in place, which is combined with a "ready to shoot" signal as well. Ammunition The Nova is sold with the ability to use "Supermagnum" versions of the conventional 12 gauge shot used by most shotguns. The same applies to the 20 gauge models of the Nova, although both have smaller ammunition capacities if using the more powerful versions of the ammunition. The rounds are fed into an internal magazine, accessed through a magazine cap in front of the pump action grip. Variants The Nova's popularity has led to Benelli producing several other versions of the basic design, including the Supernova, as well as a "Tactical" version. Nova Tactical Modifications to the basic design of the frame mean that an integral picatinny rail is added to allow a scope to be added to the Nova. The receiver is modified to restrict the movement of the pump action, allowing for faster shooting as well as a smoother action, while the barrel is given a ghost ring foresight. Nova Slug Designed to fire slug style cartridges rather than the magnum cartridges of the basic design, the Nova Slug is given an adjustable rear sight with a fixed blade foresight. Supernova The Supernova is a more refined version of the Nova, with nearly all parts of the design more refined, and a new version of the Technopolymer (named Rilsan Technopolymer) used for the frame.http://benelli.it/en/products/pump-action-shotguns/supernova/supernova-comfortech The Supernova is also fitted with more recoil reducing parts as standard. Trivia *The Nova has been used in a couple of films and television episodes since its release, including: **''The Nest'' and Fast & Furious 6 - ''(Films)http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Benelli_Nova **''Star Trek: Enterprise and Nikita (2010) - (TV) *The Nova is also featured in a number of video games. **''SWAT 4'' **''Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light'' **''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' References Category:Shotguns